cfvrprtifandomcom-20200215-history
Trade Hub
A list of pending Trades and Past Trades. If you are looking to advertise the selling or buying of cards please do so by adding a Heading 3 with your username under the Offers section. If you have completed a trade please put so in the trades section. Offers MrCFVanguard's Trade Offers *Looking to trade my Dark Irregulars deck for a Shadow Paladin or Royal Paladin deck. Message me if you're interested. *Looking to buy 1 Full Moon Tsuku and 1 Half Moon Tsuku. Message me if you're interested. TurtleSaurus Wanted List Metrona Wanted List Lyris's Trunk Somnus21's Cards for Sale Trades 10/26 *XrosHearts gives 200 VP and 1 One who Gazes at the Truth to Somnus for 1 Blaster Blade. *XrosHearts payed 80 VP for Zeeriel's Pongal and High Dog Breeder, Akane. *Penguin90 purchased chocolat off Rageagumon for 500vp 10/31 *Lyris1064 loaned Flash Shield Iseult from Penguin90/Metrona; kept for 600 VP *penguin90 sold brutal jack to rageagumon for 150vp 11/2 *XrosHearts trades Amber Dragon, Dawn and Daylight for LadyLiberator's Street Bouncer *LadyLiberator Traded Her Fullbau, and Blaster Javilin along with 100 VP for Xros's Amber Dragon Dusk *LadyLiberator traded her Blaupanzer and 50 VP for Rage's Two Embodiment of spear, Tahr's *Ladyliberator paid 700 VP to Metrona for his two Embodiment of spear, Tahr's and Kagero PG Barri *XrosHearts paid 40 VP for Somnus' Brutal Jack *LadyLiberator Traded Blaujunger to Xros for Amber Dragon Daylight and 50vp 11/6 *Rageagumon traded CEO Amaterasu and Bellicosity Dragon to Penguin90 for Death Army Lady and Asura Kaiser. *Penguin90 was given mocha by rageagumon *RoxasXsora trades Top idol Reviere and SUper idol Reivire to ceelstial ORacle for 500 VP *Penguin90 was given kaguya by Rageagumon *Celestial Oracle trades Top idol Pacifica to roxas for his top idol riviere and super idol riviere *Penguin90 purchases 1 amber dragon dawn, 4 amber dragon daylight and 3 of both amber dragons dusk and eclipse for 1280vp from LadyLiberator *Celestial Oracle trades Top idol pacifica to Roxas for his pearl sisters pearla and pearle *Lyris1064 is gifted 2 Flash Shield, Iseult from Rageagumon 11/10 *Rageagumon gifted 1 Barcgal to Turtlesaurus *MrCFVanguard bought 45 DI cards from LadyLiberator for 1800VP (Link to list of cards) *UKCZ bought 2 Dragonic Overlord and 1 Dragon Monk, Goku for 225 VP from Dharc4000 *Dharc4000 Traded Phantom Blaster Dragon and Blaster Dark to XrosHeart for Blaujunger, Blaupanzer and Blaukluger *Celestial Oracle bought 1 Scarlet Witch, Coco from Dharc4000 for 290 VP *Penguin90 traded Battle Sister Chocolat to CelestialOracle in excange for Nightmare Doll Alice *Dharc4000 Gifted 1 Abyss Freezer to XrosHeart *spiral master x2, midnight bunny, dark metal bicorn, candy clown x2, dynamite juggler, barking cerberus and elephant juggler x2 Skull Juggler, Mistress Hurricane and Turqoise Beast tamer was traded for 249 to celestial oracle, bought by RoxasXsora *Celestial gave rainy skies g3 amon, gwynn, and doreen *2 Barking Cerberus, Elephant Juggler, 2 Dark Metal Bicorn Dynamite Juggler, Spiral Master, Alice, Mirror Demon, Robert,Hungry Clown, 2 Candy Clown, Rainbow Magician, Turqoise Beast Tamer, SKull Juggler BOught by RoxasXsora from rainy for 800 VP *RoxasXsora Traded 1000 VP to penguin90 for his Hades Hypnotist, Nightamre Doll, Alice, Midnight Bunny, Barking Cerberus *Penguin90 was given BS Cookie from Rageagumon * 11/11 * RoxasXsora Trades 800 VP to LadyLiberator for her 3x Crimson Beast Tamers, 2x Dark Illousinist, Roberts, 2x SKull Juggler, Midnight Bunny, Turqoise Beast Tamer, DYnamite Juggler, Rainbow Magician, 2x Jumping Jill, 2x Nitro Juggler, Hoop Magician, 2x Big League Bear, and Sky High Walker *RoxasXsora trades 650 VP to RainySkies for his Crimson Beast Tamer and Hades Hypnotist 11/12 *RoxasXSora gets 3 Hoop Magicians and 1 Jumping Jill from rage for free *Penguin90 is given goddess of the full moon and goddess of the half moon by LadyLiberator *UKCZ is given Lizard Soldier, Conroe by Penguin90 for 250 VP *Penguin90 is given these (http://cfvrprti.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2930) AF by Rageagumon *Penguin90 sold these cards to Rageagumon for 1800vp *Penguin90 was given 2 copies of Love Machine Gun Nociel by LadyLiberator 11/13 *Lyris1064 and Dharc4000: 3x Death Army Guy + Death Army Lady <=> Lizard Soldier, Raopia, Gatling Claw Dragon, 2x Flame Seed Salamander, Blazing Flare Dragon *Penguin90 was given 2 copies of fever therapy nurse and a copy of crimson impact metatron by rageagumon 11/14 *TurtleSaurus gave Metrona: G0: Barcgal (starter) x2, Stardust Trumpeter (starter) x2, Flogal (Stand) x8, Weapons Dealer, Govannon (draw) x8, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (heal) x8, Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Crit) x8, Furite Knight Llew (crit) x4, G1: Knight of Rose, Morgana x8, Starlight Unicorn x8, Wingal x4, Little Sage, Marron x8, Lake Maiden, Lien x2, Flash Shield, Iseult (RR/PG) x2, Borgal x1, Knight of Quests, Galahad x1, G2: Covenant Knight, Randolf x8, Knight of the Harp, Tristan x6, Blaster Blade x2, Knight of Silence, Gallatin x10, Gigantech Dozer x1, Knight of Tribulations, Galahad x1, Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes x1, Star Call Trumpeter (RRR) x1, G3: Solitary Knight, Gancelot x4, Knight of Conviction, Bors x2, Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte x8, Gigantech Charger x1, King of Knights, Alfred x1, Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (RRR) x2, for 5 vp *RoxasXsora recieved Hades Hypnotist and Mirror Demon from Lyris1064 for 700 VP 11/15 *Rageagumon gifted 1x Godhawk Ichibyoshi to Turtlesaurus *TurtleSaurus gave BlackMist Dark Irregualar: G0: Dark Queen of Nightmareland (stand) x1, Hades Puppet Master (stand) x1, Cursed Doctor (heal) x2, Blitzritter x1, G1: Prisoner Beast x1, March Rabbit of Nightmareland (RR/PG) x1, G2: Demon of Aspiration, Amon x1, Decadent Succubus x1, Blue Dust x1, G3: No Life King, Death Anchor x1, Edel Rose (RR) x1, Demon World Marquis, Amon (RRR) x1, *TurtleSaurus Gets 2 Bad ends for free plus s3 fee -200 vp *TurtleSaurus gave Kat Pale Moon: G0: Candy Clown (heal) x1, Dynamite Juggler (crit) x1, Spiral Master (draw) x1, Rainbow Magician (draw) x1, G1: Hades Hypnotist (RR/PG) x1, Midnight Bunny x1, Turquoise Beast Tamer x1, G2: Barking Cerberus x1, Hungry Clown x1, Elephant Juggler x1, G3: Barking Manticore x1, Mistress Hurricane (RRR) x1, *BlackMist4848 gave Kat Dynamite Juggler, Manticore, Elephant Juggler, Hungry Clown, CAndy Clown. Rainbow Magician, Dark Metal Bicorn, Barking Cerberus, another Hungry Clown, a third one, and Spiral master *DandelionWings(Kat) gave BlackMist4848 *1x Demon of Aspiration, Amon ® *Rage gave Xros 3 PBDs 1016 *Rageagumon gives RoxasXsora 1x Silver Thorn Assitant, Ionera, 4x Silver Thorn Barking Dragon, 4x Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge, 4x Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia, 4x Silver Thorn Marionete, Natasha, 4x Silver Thorn Assitant, Irina, 4x Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana, 4x Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, 4x Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia, 4x Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica, 4xSilver Thorn Marionete, Lillian, 4x SIlver Thorn Rising Dragon, 4x Silver Thorn Dragon Queen Luqeuir "Reverse" *Rage gives Xros 4 TD10, 4 Revengers PG, 4 Tartu, 3 RFD, 1 Spinbau *Misaka 10032 got 4 daylight, 1 dawn, 3 dusk, 1 eclipse from Xros *Misaka 10032 got 1 dusk, 3 eclipse from penguin *Misaka 10032 got 1 rinocross, 4 corduroy, 4 kersey from Rageagumon